


Voluptas Ludum

by figbash



Series: Nagron [21]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pleasure Game"</p>
<p>Nasir's dominus plays with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1762899">his two favorite pretty things.</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Faint-hearted Nagron fans can skip this one. Fujoshi only, please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voluptas Ludum

Tiberius lies upon soft sheets, plucking the last honeyed date from a painted bowl. He laments that he cannot resist eating them all, for they have visited the market just this morning. It will be another week before he and Aemilianus accompany their dominus on an outing again. Aemilianus had teased him playfully for his sweet tooth, but Tiberius silenced him effectively, pushing a date into his mouth with a grin. The answering kiss to Tiberius' fingers was as sweet as the honey on their lips.

Aemilianus appears in the doorway. “Dominus calls for us.”

Tiberius rises from his bed immediately. His hair is freshly combed and his skin adorned with scented oil, in anticipation of being summoned. Ivory linen hangs low on his hips, soon to be stripped away, baring him to lascivious gaze and groping touch. He has learned how Dominus prefers him, although his master's appetites shift from time to time. Some nights it is only one of them who is called for, other nights it is the both of them, but they must always be ready for the moment their master beckons. 

Tiberius follows Aemilianus into the bedchamber, eyes downcast submissively. “Dominus.”

“Take wine, pretty birds,” Dominus tells them. The girl in the corner springs into action, presenting them with two cups of wine on her tray.

Tiberius meets Aemilianus' eyes in silent question as they drink the unexpected offering. The flavor is familiar. It is the good wine, served to guests of the villa's parties. In their more mischievous moments, they have both snuck tastes of it. Tiberius drinks slowly, but Dominus' hand tips his cup.

“It seems Aemilianus holds better tolerance than you. Do I see color already upon your cheek? How delicate you are, Tiberius.”

“Apologies, Dominus.”

“Lie upon bed. I should like to see us bring yet more color to your face.”

Tiberius lies down obediently, waiting for the first touch of the man's hands on his skin, wondering how long he will be occupied before Dominus is satisfied. His mind drifts as he looks up at the ceiling of the room, studying the carved shapes as he has often done before.

“Go to him, Aemilianus.”

Tiberius feels Aemilianus' weight on the bed, and then Aemilianus is leaning over him, brown curls hiding the flash of an impish grin. Dominus does not know they have been together this same way in Tiberius' bed, hands roaming secretly under his sheets in the dark of night. Tiberius returns the tiniest hint of a smile before they turn to wait for instruction.

“Kiss his mouth.”

Their master has found a new game for them. Aemilianus bends down and kisses him softly, and Tiberius tastes the wine again on his lips. The game is strangely pleasant, but Tiberius conceals his spark of desire as they exchange more kisses. At any moment the game could shift once more, and then it would be Dominus' hands upon them.

“More wine for my pretty birds.”

Again Aemilianus drains his cup quickly, a few dark drops running down the olive skin of his chest. Tiberius traces the lines of Aemilianus' body with his eyes, taking in the beauty of him, forever drawn in by his kind smile and graceful form. He is older than Tiberius and half a head taller, a boy of slim muscle that has gained more subtle definition as he nears his 18th year.

Aemilianus pulls Tiberius up, pressing the other cup to his mouth. Tiberius does his best to obey, feeling his head begin to swim, but Aemilianus guides him gently. He moves to lie beneath Tiberius, the familiar position he takes for Dominus.

“This night it shall be Tiberius who receives.”

Tiberius and Aemilianus both pause and look up. It is the first time for such an arrangement. They exchange uncertain glances as Aemilianus shifts their positions, laying Tiberius down into the pillows. 

“Your clothing.”

Aemilianus nods, pulling loose the linen from around his hips without hesitation, kneeling to do the same to Tiberius. Aemilianus' hands touch his naked body with quiet lust, grazing Tiberius' thighs and stomach with his fingertips, both of them savoring the brief contact. Tiberius looks up into Aemilianus' face through the haze of his mind, watching him dip fingers into the oil, exhaling as Aemilianus begins to press them inside. He can hear Dominus' breathing quicken, can feel the weight of his gaze over their bodies, but soon all Tiberius can feel is the slow blossoming pleasure from Aemilianus' touch.

“Let your body ease itself,” whispers Aemilianus with a smile. “and you will find this quite lovely a thing.”

Tiberius wants to believe his words, but there is still unease lingering within him, keeping his body from unwinding itself. They kiss wetly, mouths open, tasting each other and the flavor of wine on their tongues. Aemilianus' fingers press deeper and Tiberius moans from the new sensations they bring. He begins to crave yet more, eyes slipping halfway shut, mind fogged with more than one kind of intoxication.

“Spread his legs... take him.”

Aemilianus embraces Tiberius again, holding his chin and surging forward to claim his mouth. They can feel the tremble of each other's bodies and the desire that has heated to a fever. Aemilianus caresses himself, smoothing oil down his length. Tiberius watches Aemilianus' hands, the glisten of his cock, wanting so badly to touch but not daring to. Neither does he dare to touch himself, but the ache for it becomes torturous until the heat of Aemilianus' body slides over him. The brush of their erections sends another shiver through them both. Then Tiberius feels Aemilianus position himself, and his heart begins to beat madly. Aemilianus takes care to push into him as gently as he can, but Tiberius gasps suddenly as his body seizes up.

Aemilianus leans in close, his cock moving forward the barest bit. Tears well in Tiberius' eyes as he writhes, captive beneath him. “Let me inside you, Tiberius... Let me show you new pleasure.”

Tiberius closes his eyes, his brows drawn together as Aemilianus invades him slowly, trailing kisses down his neck to calm him. Tiberius' breath comes like a sob, arms around Aemilianus' neck, knees to his chest. Aemilianus' hips move back, then thrust into him several times, steadily easing him open. Gradually Tiberius feels the pleasure return, warming a new unknown place deep inside of him. His legs wrap around Aemilianus' back, pressing his body against him, feeling the luscious movement of every muscle. At last Tiberius gives himself over, falling under the exquisite sensation of being taken for the first time.

“Fuck him on his knees. I wish to look upon his face.”

“Yes, Dominus,” murmurs Aemilianus. 

Tiberius rises to his hands and knees, rocking back against Aemilianus eagerly, needing to feel him again. His mouth falls open when Aemilianus presses back inside, gripping Tiberius' body tightly. A loud moan escapes Tiberius as he abandons himself to the rush of pleasure radiating from his very core. Aemilianus fucks him with long fluid thrusts, pulling Tiberius' hips back to meet him. Tiberius nearly pants as they move together, lost in the rhythm of flesh against flesh. He claws at the pillows as Aemilianus' thrusts turn shorter and harder, as they both begin to lose themselves. Aemilianus comes with a shudder, frozen in place for a moment, the pulse of his cock deep in the heart of Tiberius. He slides out to press his chest against Tiberius' back, a quick kiss to his ear before the game shifts yet again, and Dominus' hands are upon Aemilianus.

 

There are times when Agron is asleep, when the dead of night hangs heavy around them, that Nasir thinks of such things. He wonders at the past and how it has shaped him. He wonders the same of Agron. The memories of his other life rise in his mind unbidden, but he has learned not to fight against them, that they are a part of him as much as anything else. Every moment has put him on the path to this present time, to his freedom, and to Agron.

“Mach dir keine Sorgen...” Agron's arms wind protectively around him in his sleep, breathing the words into Nasir's shoulder. Nasir presses his face to him, closing his eyes to the sound. He mouths the newly-learned syllables, holding their meaning in his heart.

“Ich bin für Dich da.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just being a dirty-ass fangirl with this one, mostly. Forcing two pretty slave boys to fuck like this is filthy and wrong! 
> 
> Yet oh so delicious.
> 
> It's a deep dark taboo kink of mine, what can I say? :D
> 
> _Mach dir keine Sorgen... Ich bin für Dich da._ = Do not worry... I am here for you.


End file.
